A multi-color LED structure in which multiple LED chips are stacked has been proposed as a structure of semiconductor light emitting devices such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes), etc. Because multiple LED chips are stacked, there are cases where the light extraction efficiency decreases and/or the heat dissipation decreases due to the thicknesses of the substrates, the stacking method, etc. There are cases where color breakup occurs because the light emitting regions are different between the multiple LED chips. For the semiconductor light emitting device, it is desirable to increase the light extraction efficiency, suppress color breakup, etc.